Sigils
Sigils are cosmetic symbols that can be placed on a Warframe, and are equipped via the Regalia section of the Arsenal. Unlike other Warframe cosmetics like Badges and Emblems, Sigils offer a wide range of customization, allowing players to adjust their size, position and orientation, and players can choose to install them either on the front or the back of the Warframe. Some Sigils also come with their own unique animation effects. Sigils are primarily acquired through the Syndicates system, with the first Sigil being gifted upon being initiated into a particular group, and further Sigil designs becoming available as one attains favor with said group. Sigils play a very important part in the Syndicates system, as wearing a Syndicate's Sigil when completing missions grants players Standing with them, allowing a player to rise through the ranks to gain rewards. Syndicate Sigil designs have innate Standing multipliers that increase with rank - the higher a Sigil's rank, the larger the multiplier, making wearing said Sigils more effective at acquiring Standing. Assassins like the Stalker, The Grustrag Three and Zanuka Hunter can also drop their own Sigil designs, and Founders have access to their own exclusive Sigils. Other types of Sigils are also available via different means, including Tactical Alerts. These Sigils however are purely cosmetic, and do not contribute to Syndicate Standing. Syndicate Sigils These Syndicate Sigils provide different amounts of bonus Standing multipliers depending on rank, determined by which Syndicate rank they were unlocked from: *The starting Sigils provide no bonus Standing. *Rank 1 Sigils = +5% *Rank 2 Sigils = +8% *Rank 3 Sigils = +11% *Rank 4 Sigils = +13% *Rank 5 Sigils = +15% Additionally, higher ranking Sigils gain more complex animations, with the animation pattern varying between Syndicates. Steel Meridian SteelIconBlack.svg |Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1_b.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2_b.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3_b.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4_b.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5_b.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6_b.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7_b.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8_b.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9_b.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10_b.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis ArbitarIconBlack.png |Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1_b.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2_b.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3_b.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4_b.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5_b.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6_b.png|Grasp (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7_b.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8_b.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9_b.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10_b.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda CephalonIconBlack.svg |Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1_b.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2_b.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3_b.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4_b.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5_b.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6_b.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7_b.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8_b.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9_b.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10_b.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence PerrinSequenceIconBlack.svg |Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1_b.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2_b.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3_b.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4_b.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5_b.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6_b.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7_b.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8_b.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9_b.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10_b.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil RedVeilIconBlack.png |Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1_b.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2_b.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3_b.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4_b.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5_b.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6_b.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7_b.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8_b.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9_b.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10_b.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka LokaIconBlack.png |New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1_b.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2_b.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3_b.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4_b.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5_b.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6_b.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7_b.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8_b.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9_b.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10_b.png|Humanity (+15%) Conclave The Conclave Sigils do not influence standing gain. FactionSigilConclaveLevel1_b.png|Awakening FactionSigilConclaveLevel2_b.png|Perception FactionSigilConclaveLevel3_b.png|Awareness FactionSigilConclaveLevel4_b.png|Revelation FactionSigilConclaveLevel5_b.png|Vigilance FactionSigilConclaveLevel6_b.png|Prudence FactionSigilConclaveLevel7_b.png|Discretion FactionSigilConclaveLevel8_b.png|Ambition FactionSigilConclaveLevel9_b.png|Volition FactionSigilConclaveLevel10_b.png|Freedom FactionSigilConclaveLevel11_b.png|Enlightenment FactionSigilConclaveLevel12_b.png|Discovery FactionSigilConclaveLevel13_b.png|Accord FactionSigilConclaveLevel14_b.png|Insight FactionSigilConclaveLevel15_b.png|Empathy FactionSigilConclaveLevel16_b.png|Unity Cephalon Simaris Sigil Acquired from Cephalon Simaris for 25,000 standing. Does not influence standing gain. Cosmetic Sigils These cosmetic-only Sigil designs are not affiliated with the Syndicate system, and thus do not contribute to Standing gain. Daily Tribute Milestone Sigils The following sigils are exclusive to the Daily Tribute system. The Imminent Eclipse Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 50, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Awakened Luna Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 50, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Eternal Stasis Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 50, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Solar Flare Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 150, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Void Gate Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 250, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Lotus Deliverance Sigil will become available every 100 days, beginning at day 350, until chosen as the Milestone reward. Founder Sigils Founder Sigils displays the player's Founders status, if applicable. Prime Access Sigil The Velorum Prime Sigil is part of the Nova Prime Access Accessories Pack and Molecular level purchase. The Cycuta Prime Sigil is part of the Saryn Prime Access Accessories Pack and Miasma level purchase. The Rift Walker Prime Sigil is part of the Limbo Prime Access Accessories Pack and Cataclysm level purchase. Boss Sigils These Sigils can only be obtained by killing particular Bosses (The Sergeant sigil is the only non-obtainable), and are classified as uncommon drops according to their respective codex entries. Click a sigil below to go to their respective pages on the wiki. Unlike most sigils, these can be sold for , which can come in handy if you have mutiple copies of these sigils. AladV_sigil_b.png|Alad V Sigil|link=Alad V Ambulas_sigil_b.png|Ambulas Sigil|link=Ambulas CaptainVor_sigil_b.png|Vor Sigil|link=Captain Vor HyenaPack_sigil_b.png|Hyena Pack Sigil|link=Hyena Pack Jackal_sigil_b.png|Jackal Sigil|link=Jackal KelaDeThaym_sigil_b.png|Kela De Thaym|link=Kela De Thaym LechKril_sigil_b.png|Lech Kril Sigil|link=Lech Kril Lephantis_sigil_b.png|Lephantis Sigil|link=Lephantis Lynx_sigil_b.png|Lynx Sigil|link=Lynx Phorid_sigil_b.png|Phorid Sigil|link=Phorid Raptor_sigil_b.png|Raptors Sigil|link=Raptors SargusRuk sigil_b.png|Sargas Ruk Sigil|link=Sargas Ruk NefAnyo sigil b.png|The Sergeant Sigil|link=The Sergeant TylRegor sigil b.png|Tyl Regor Sigil|link=Tyl Regor VeyHek_sigil_b.png|Vay Hek Sigil|link=Vay Hek Death Mark Sigils Death Mark Sigils are dropped from Assassins as a rare drop. These Sigils resemble their respective Death Marks. Event Sigils These Sigils could only be obtained by participating in their associated Event. AcolyteSigil.png|Acolyte Sigil (Operation: Shadow Debt)|link=Operation: Shadow Debt RathuumSigil.png|Rathuum Sigil (Operation: Rathuum)|link=Operation: Rathuum TheIndexSigil.png|The Index Sigil (The Index Preview)|link=The Index AmbulasRebornEmblem.png|Ambulas Reborn Sigil (Operation: Ambulas Reborn)|link=Operation: Ambulas Reborn Orb_Badge.png|Buried Debts Sigil (Operation: Buried Debts)|link=Operation: Buried Debts Scar Sigil The Scar Sigil is a reward for completing The Second Dream quest. Prisma Sigil The Prisma Sigil can be acquired as a limited-edition item from Baro Ki'Teer for and . Pack Leader Sigil The Pack Leader Sigil can be acquired as a limited-edition item from Baro Ki'Teer for and . Glaring Sigil The Glaring Sigil can be acquired as a limited-edition item from Baro Ki'Teer for and . Mastery Sigil The Mastery Sigil is a Sigil that dynamically changes design based on the player's Mastery Rank. It was originally distributed to players who logged in from November 14, 2014 to November 26, 2014, but has since been made available from the Market for in . Community of Tenno Sigil The Community of Tenno Sigil is a sigil that can be purchased from the Market for . Day of the Dead Sigil The Day of the Dead Sigil is a limited-edition Sigil rewarded from the Hallowed Nightmares Tactical Alert. Festive Sigil The Festive Sigil is a limited-edition Sigil available from the Winter Bundle during December 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017. Lift Together Sigil The Lift Together Sigil is a limited-edition sigil awarded after redeeming the code "SOLARISUNITED" on the in-game market or the Warframe website (Available until November 12, 2018). Christmas Sigils This set of animated Christmas-themed Sigils were individually offered as rewards for a series of Tactical Alerts running through the month of December 2014. Winter Solstice Sigil The Winter Solstice Sigil was given to all Tenno during December 2016 after achieving the first donation milestone of Tennobaum. Rift Sigil This Sigil was a reward from the Escalation phases of various Tactical Alerts, including Phoenix Intercept, Emergency Exit, Project Undermine, and Proxy Rebellion. It was also offered as a rank up reward in Nightwave Intermission. This Sigil glows brighter the more energy the Warframe has. Quick Steel Sigil This Sigil was a reward from the first phase of the Quick Steel Conclave alert. Blade and Gun Sigil The Blade and Gun Sigil was awarded to the winners of the Blade and Gun Challenges that were hosted on the Warframe Forums. Tennolive Sigils The Tennolive Sigils were given to attendees of Tennolive, TennoVIP and Tennocon. Teralyst Prominence Sigil The Teralyst Prominence Sigil was awarded for watching a Warframe stream during The Great Eidolon Hunt, an event on Twitch after the release of Plains of Eidolon, when the streamer completed achievement "By the Dawn’s Early Light". Bloodshed Sigil The Bloodshed Sigil is obtained as a rare drop from Profit-Taker Orb or from the market in the Garuda Collection for or the Fortuna Grand Bundle for . As you take damage to your health the sigil will become more visible. Ostron Community Sigil The Ostron Community Sigil was gifted to all players on PC who logged in from 25th of October to 1st of November 2017 as part of a Gift of the Lotus as thank you for testing and providing feedback throughout Update 22. Twitch Prominence Sigil The Twitch Prominence Sigil was obtainable from purchasing the Prominence Bundle II from the Twitch Game Store. This bundle was discontinued on November 27th, 2018. Static Reactor Prime Sigil The Static Reactor Prime Sigil is available with Twitch Prime loot from Feb 18th – Apr 7th, 2020. Trailer Entrant Sigil The Trailer Entrant Sigil was awarded to all valid entrants of the Tenno's Greatest Trailer Contest. Guides of the Lotus Sigil The Guides of the Lotus Sigil is used to help new players identify Guides of the Lotus. Tenno Chronicler Sigil The Tenno Chronicler Sigil is awarded to players with either the rank of Administrator or Moderator in the Warframe Wiki. Tenno Operative Sigil The Tenno Operative Emblem was awarded to players that contributed with the translations of the game. Can actually be equipped only on shoulders and not on chest or back. Starter Pack Sigil The following sigils are exclusive to WARFRAME's Starter Pack: The Nava Sigil was discontinued on June 25th, 2019. The Kumuda Sigil is currently available. Empyrean Sigil The Empyrean Sigil is currently available from Empyrean Supporter Pack. Console-Exclusive Sigils These Sigils are exclusive to consoles and cannot be obtained on PC. 'PS4' 'Xbox One' Notes * Non-purchased Syndicate Sigils can be previewed in the Syndicates console by clicking on the selected Sigil. * A Warframe cannot equip two Syndicate-affiliated Sigils at the same time, even if both designs are from the same Syndicate. However, a Syndicate Sigil can be equipped alongside any other cosmetic Sigil, such as Founders Sigils. ** The Cephalon Simaris Sigil and Conclave sigils are exceptions to this restriction. * Attachments can cover up Sigils, as they are placed on top of the Warframe. Sigils will remain visible above certain Warframe abilities, though, like . * For Sigils with animation effects, the color of the animated portions is determined by the Warframe's energy color. ** As of , the Velorum Prime Sigil's gold border is now colored by the Sigil tint, with the animated effects set by the energy color of the Warframe. ** The Cycuta Prime Sigil's gold border is controlled by the Sigil tint, and the animated effects set by the Warframe's energy color. * Sigils dropped by Stalker and Zanuka will appear as regular violet blueprint "orbs" but will have an additional golden aura resembling an energy or health pickup layered on top (see image on the right). ** Sigils dropped by bosses and The Grustrag Three will resemble a mod, but without a sparkling effect. Picking it up will not show a notification and can only be seen by viewing Mission Progress and checking the list of rewards obtained. Media 23j279h.jpg|Founder Sigil on Excalibur Prime FounderSigil1.jpg|Founder Sigil on Rhino Prime Grand Master Sigil.jpg|Grand Master Sigil Zanuka Sigil.jpg|Glitch allowing one player to view the design of the Zanuka Sigil ggg.jpg|Syndicate Sigils grant a bonus percentage to standing earned as of Update 15.2.1 g3.png|Excalibur using a Grustrag Sigil 230410 screenshots 2015-01-02 00001.jpg|Stalker Sigil on a Nekros 01-05-2015 13_58_19.jpg|Stalker Sigil in the end-of-mission screen 01-05-2015 14_07_57.jpg|Stalker Sigil on Mesa zanuka sigil.jpg|Zanuka Sigil VelorumPrimeSigil.gif|Velorum Prime Sigil with default color in motion, showing the wormhole effect RiftSigil.gif|Rift Sigil with default color in motion, showing the rippling effect. FestiveBundleExclusiveSigil.gif|Festive Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion, This effect is shared with the Evergreen, Wreath, Tolling and Nistlebrush Sigils. VoidTraderSigil.gif|Prisma Sigil with black base color and orange Warframe color in motion. GuideOfTheLotusAnimated.gif|Sigils that DE designated "Guides of the Lotus" wear in motion with default color. It shown equipped on an Excalibur. rift.png|Rift Sigil on Ember Prime Tenno_Live_2015_Sigil2.png|Tenno Live 2015 Sigil 2015-03-15_00034.jpg|Oracle Sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00002.jpg|Phorid Sigil ab1a0ea1e457fba461ed7cd6b7fea676.jpg|Jackal sigil on Valkyr 2015-03-31_00003.jpg|Vay Hek Sigil hyenasigil.jpg|Valkyr with Hyena Sigil volt vor.jpg|Volt Prime with Vor Sigil. Warframe1961.jpg|Nemesis Nyx with Stalker Sigil WikiSigilDarthmufin.png|Tenno Chronicler Sigil - Knowledge Is Power Tenno Live Sigil.jpg|Tenno Live Sigil <3 ConclaveSigils.png TheGreatEidolonHuntPromo.jpg|Rewards for watching Twitch streamers (September 2017) LiftTogetherSigil.jpg|AND WE ALL LIFT TOGETHER <3 de:Siegel es:Sello Category:Aesthetics